


Hey stranger

by starxdame



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxdame/pseuds/starxdame
Summary: Matt meets someone he never thought he'd see again, and things escalate quickly between them.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hey stranger

Matt walked in the shop, he was just looking for some groceries when he heard a voice he never thought he would heard again.  
"What-" he mumbled while turning around, searching for the source of that sound  
"Mike, don't touch that! Come here, we'll get ice cream, yeah?" that voice distracted Matt from feeling a kid coming his way and bumping into him, she turned around as Matt grabbed the kid before he could hit the floor, letting him go immediately after the boy had found his balance  
"I'm sorry sir" the little boy said before running towards the girl who called him a moment earlier. A couple feet away she stood still, looking at the kid and the boy she found herself in front of, she couldn't believe it. "Matt" she called him.  
"Lizzie" he was left spechless, a chuckle left her lips "You remember" she said, Matt frowned before talking against "Of course", she was quick to get closer and hug him tight "It's been so long". They chatted until the kid from before, Mike, said he wanted to go to his football practise, in that moment.  
"Sure we'll go now honey, take my shopping cart" Lizzie pointed to the kid the cart, not too far  
"I guess i have to go" she sighed with a little smile  
"Is he yours?" Matt asked, maybe in not a touchy way but, he didn't really think twice  
"Mike? No he's my sister's kid, i'm babysitting him for today" she replied  
"Oh okay" Matt paused, she nodded and looked for the kid who was coming back to her  
"You wanna go out for a coffee sometime?" he said tapping his cane on the floor a couple of times, a nervous tick he had  
"Sure" she replied smiling, she caressed his arm lightly  
"How about tomorrow?" he couldn't wait, he felt like a teenager again  
"Sounds good to me" they both chuckled, and planned on the little date for the next day  
[ten years ago]  
Foggy ran to the bathroom, Matt and Lizzie turned one toward the other thinking the same thing, but no, he wasn't threwing up, the boy screamed at both of them to follow him  
"I just hope he's not naked" Lizzie said laughing, standing up and giving her hand to Matt who agreed and took it  
"I'm sorry but, you wouldn't suffer like i would" she pointed out, "Right" he laughed freely, they were so, SO, drunk, that they couldn't stand up by themselves, they stumbled at every step, risking to fall on the floor anytime.  
As they entered in the bathroom they noticed Foggy sitting in the bathtub, his legs up to one side, in his hand the bottle almost finished  
"It's SOOOO comfy, get in here!" he said jumping out and grabbing Matt's hand, dragging him halfway in, Matt held onto Lizzie who almost fell on him, the two boys hitting their heads against the wall.  
"Okay, easy" she said keeping herself standing by resting her hand against the wall, right above Matt  
"I don't wanna crack my head open like you two dumbasses", she moves them and sits down in between, passing her hands on their heads  
"You two are really, really dumb" she commented shaking her head, inspecting their heads to see if they had actually got hurt. She was definitely the "momfriend", has always been, caring and keeping an eye out for them.  
"And you just got that now??" Foggy asked, a confused expression on his face  
"Fair enough" she said moving a little "It's weirdly comfortable" Matt pointed out, out of the blue. Oh yeah, they were wasted.  
"I KNOW" Foggy screamed back, making the other two jump and laugh like kids.  
They talked for hours, they were exhausted and at some point they simply passed out, leaning one against the other.  
Not much time later Foggy moved, jumping out to threw up in the wc, groaning while going back to sleep, his head resting against the side of the tub. Lizzie moved too, waking up Matt, who confused and dizzy moved following her movements. She lied on her back with her legs stretched, Matt cuddled up on her side, putting his head on her chest and resting his hand on her stomach, she took off his glasses and randomly played with his curls, she always wanted to do that, the thin lock escaped her fingers as she moved her other hand to rest on Foggy's arm, who was sleeping too.  
Hours later the strong light coming from the windows of the living room woke up Lizzie. Groaning she tried to move, but couldn't, a weight held her down, when she opened her eyes she found Matt holding her tightly, with both his arms around her body. She couldn't really remember much of what happened the night before and just the thought of trying to concentrate on it made her feel as if the headache started to grow in her head, pounding hard, she closed her eyes again. Her fingers started playing with his hair just like she had done hours before. She didn't notice but he had just woken up and a smile grew on his lips as she continued the touch, it was so relaxing and intimate, he didn't want to move, this had been the closer interaction they've had, ever.  
His head was feeling heavy, and he could shut all the noises from outside only if focusing on her, her hand moved down to his jaw and gave it a caress, Matt who was still smiling got distracted, someone walked in: Foggy.  
"ABOUT TIME!" why was he so loud? she groaned bringing both her hands to her hears  
"Oh no, don't" he knew what she meant but scoffed and continued  
"NO THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR THROWING ME OUT" again, he was hurting his own hears but he was enough stubborn to ignore it and keep doing it  
"What are you talking about? You left." Matt commented while sitting, Foggy looked at him confused, non believing him  
"You really did, you got out to threw up and then fell asleep outside" Lizzie confirmed, Foggy hummed and then talked "Mh okay", he simply said, disappearing behind the door and coming back a moment later "Ah and...just get together already,! Stop acting as if you didn't enjoy this night like crazy and took advantage from it, you pigs" he pointed at the two still in the tub and then left, they laughed awkwardly, later falling into a deep confused silence, did he just exposed them like that?  
[now]  
It's 3 pm.  
She's waiting sitting on a bench when he comes her way  
"Hey stranger" Lizzie says smiling,  
"Hey to you" Matt hugged her, loving every second of it, he missed her, he smiles letting her go  
"Let's go" They met and immediately hit it off, they stay for a while in a cafe, then they start walking around. They chat the whole time of good times, memories, difficulties, not many filters between em, it was as if nothing had changed, but they surely had. A couple of hours had passed when the temperature started to drop, the wind was cold, freezing. Sadly the date would have had to finish like that. They both took a cab, and when it stopped in front of Matt's building he realized he couldn't have let her go like that  
"You wanna come and see the appartment, you can see my upgrade" he commented chuckling,  
"Well, it would be mean of me to refuse, right?" they both got out after paying and he made it's way in the building.  
They talked some more, until things got a little more personal  
"It's not bad, maybe a little messy" she commented biting her lip lightly  
"It's not like many people will come here anyway, so" the sound her mouth made, like her tongue had just clicked. He froze, sounds getting blurry  
"Hey" she called him, her hands on his face brought him back, her cold fingers traced lines down his warm cheek  
He moved slowly, leaning in, teasing her lips with his. She leaned in as well, pushing him towards her with her hands. The moment they connected, everything slowed down, they weren't rushing it, they were tasting every second until they had to stop, to split, just enough to breath, their forhead one against the other. They chuckled softly and held each other close for a while.  
This was the moment every insecurities would collide and love, as simple as it is, rises.  
Lizzie's hands were on him before his could leave her body, she reached for his shirt, Matt smirked as she quickly unbuttoned it, passing her hands through his chest, she felt something with the tips of her fingers: little flaws on his body, not that she had ever gone this far with him but it surprised her, if not for one quick mistake, she had never seen him naked, or ish and it was like he didn't have those at the time they knew each other, she couldn't knew but she felt it.  
She stopped for a moment but he wanted this so bad, always have, this moment, her, he tried to bring her back. He took some steps back till he gets to the bed, he sit on the edge, bringing her closer by holding the fabric of her dress, snapping her back to him, to the moment, all her attention on his beautiful figure. His hands at first fell on her hips, guiding her to sit on his lap, then reached for the zip on her back, she ran her hands through his hair, caressing its way down to his neck, bringing herself closer to him, sitting closer. His lips connected with her shoulder, leaving wet kissed down to her arm and then back up to her neck, shivers left where his hands had just passed on her back, uncovering it, making the dress fall off. A light giggle made him bring his attention to her lips, grabbing a little roughly her jaw, intensifying the kiss from the start, she moved closer wanting more, they had missed so much of each other, today was the day, their chest touching, his hands holding her hips so close even their stomach were one against the other, short breaths, hearts never felt so full. Panting filled the room, the sound of clothes being thrown to the floor, the sheet been moved, grunting, the bed creaking, moans. Their names filled the room in a moment of pure silence. It was intense. They remembered every single time they had wanted more from each other and never had.  
In the dark room Lizzie's fingers found her way to the marks she had found earlier on his body, but she didn' ask yet, she just sat between his legs, she leaned in  
"I was in love you" Matt said quietly, just a moment before Lizzie's lips could connect with his. She felt like her heart had just skipped a beat, and Matt knew it, and it petrified him. Was. In all this she had completely removed all those years, she acknowledged the distance and left it behind for just that moment, but never imagined it would have hit her so damn hard. Why did he even say that.  
"I fell a long time ago and never really got up" she breathed out all at once, she wasn't sure about anything in her life, but she never dubted her love for him, simply never needed to doubt, it was what it was. Of course, she lived her life but it was as if her feelings kept themselves alive under the surface.  
"All these years?" Matt asked calmly, she moved back, sitting as she was before he took this subject into the conversation  
"I guess" she knew it wasn't the true, she didn't need to guess, her heart started beating faster  
"You guess?" he replied a little annoyed, and she panicked and so she took a moment to herself, she did what she always did best, escaped as long as she could, she stood up  
"You thristy?" she asked already walking into the living room, looking back when she had arrived behind the kitchen counter, he just gave her a wave as to say no, she took a glass and poured some water  
"This appartment is not bad at all, y'know?" she commented standing in front of the big windows in the living room, sipping her water  
He hummed lightly, walking right next to her "I guess" his tone, these smartass answers are what she hated and loved the most about him, she scoffed  
"C'mon, really?" she asked keeping her gaze and her half smile towards the glass, what did he have to be like that  
"Do you still love me?" his voice was quiet, he cut the crap, straight up asking it, he was nervous and his voice made it so obvious, but she was so scared to admit it, to say it that she overthinked it so hard and made her hear annoyance in his voice, which there were none. She was being paranoid. She sighed  
"Why did you wait after that, to ask?" her hand patted nervous against her thigh, they both knew what she was implying, he scoffed not believing what he had just heard, he moved in front of her and took her face in his hands  
"Hey! I've changed alright but- i'm not like that. I wouldn't..." his voice was soft like his touch, his face had fallen, he was genuinely disappointed that he made her think that. He frowned and pouted with his lips.  
She sighed "Right...sorry" it felt like a punch to see him like that. Lizzie looked away, her gaze not anywhere specific, everything was just blurry and dark, his hands resting on her shoulders now.  
"I love you Matt" she added, nodding for herself "I do" her low voice cracked, she was quick to escape his hands, he stood still for a moment, just what it took her to go back to the bedroom and slip inside her dress, wear her shoes and take her purse. Matt stopped her by gripping her wrist, he should have said something, but he got distracted, she waited longer than she should have, in silence, waiting for him to do or say something. A kiss, even if it would have been bitter, would have been better than to walk out shattered like she did. She slipped from his touch and he listened to everysingle step she took, down does stairs, the way her heart was beating fast, her shaky breath, the long breath she took once she was out on the side walk.  
"Such a heartthrob" Elektra commented appearing coming down the stairs, he knew it  
"I told you not to come here" he said, his mind still with Lizzie  
"Oh but this was so much interesting than just calling" she brushed his arm lightly, making him snap and slam her against the wall  
"You shut up." He insisted, the rage was growing inside of him, he takes a deep breath  
"Now, this is the you i wanna see when we're fighting out there" she added chuckling but he was in no mood to keep up with anyone's crap  
"Get the Hell out of here" he insisted before letting Elektra go, his voice was low but firm.  
"Whatever, see you Grumpy" she added walking out, she was intrigued but it took so little for him to go back to being boring that she didn't care to stay.  
Matt got dressed and called Foggy to meet him at Josie's. The moment he walked in the other could tell it had been a bad day  
"Hey, we would have liked your help, you know? A new client came in this afternoon, seems like a good one-" Foggy tried to put it out there, to test the ground, but Matt stopped him halfway through  
"Lizzie" Matt voice betrayed him, breaking, he took a sip from his drink  
"Lizzie?" Foggy asked confused, then he realized "That Lizzie!? What happened?" he asked lifting his eyebrows in misbeliefs  
Everytime her name was being said it felt like a punch in the guts, and Foggy couldn't really, why was he acting like that, what had happened.  
"You mean...The Lizzie that brought you back to yout feet after the thing with Elektra, who is still in town?" Foggy had just blown his own mind, and was still confused, Matt nooded ligthly  
"Damn Matt, it's the come back of your exes" it was a little funny, but he didn't laugh, just smiled a little, just because he knew, Matt was not really there with his head  
"She never was" Matt stated with a low voice and a sigh, exhausted, still not really there  
"What do you mean?" Foggy asked confused again  
"We were never together...Liz and i" again, her name  
"But you two liked each other, admit it" Foggy commented, he waited a while but it felt like Matt wasn't even there anymore  
"Listen, she really cared for us, she was our friend. She spent almost a month trying to help you get your shit together, Matt. She never left you not even when you told her to, she was a hell of a friend, a keeper." Matt didn't say a single word, so Foggy kept going  
"I think she was just our friend at first, but then you swept her off her feet, all those times i left you two alone, you grew close, it was obvious."  
As Foggy kept talking Matt's face gave many different signals, he remembered perfectly what he was talking about, he never found the courage to tell her, and she never did either, until he asked, and acted like an asshole  
"I met her" Matt finally spoke  
"I figured that out...and?" Foggy leaned on the table  
"We catched up a little and then we-uhm" Matt wet his lips, now he imagined her, he could have just let it go but, no, he had to ask and ruin it all  
"Oh!" Foggy exclaimed "Wow, well, it was time!" Matt had stopped again, full of thoughts, he should have done something  
"And then something obviously went wrong...what was it?" Foggy waited for more  
"I told her that i was in love with her and-" Matt stopped, his head was spinning, his thoughts were blocking him  
"Wait. So she knows now" Foggy stated  
"I said i was" Matt pointed out, he repeated it, in a lower voice, why did he say it like that  
"I acted like an asshole, i asked and asked until she said she still loved me and then i didn't say anything, i didn't stop her and she left" he sighed bringing his hands to his face  
"What?" Foggy was following but was hoping to have it got it wrong, the other sighed again  
"I love her Foggy" Matt murmured, before taking another sip from his drink, he zoned out again. Foggy was not surprised but he also did not know where to start, he sighed ordering other two drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't checked for grammatical errors yet.


End file.
